


Christmas Time is Here

by Whovian134



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian134/pseuds/Whovian134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is almost upon the Dean Family and so is the annual Christmas house decorating contest and Harley Dean always wins first place and with help from her husband,sister,and best friends this time will be no exception</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Time is Here

It was  time for the annual Christmas house decorating contest and the Dean Family wins every year Harley Dean nee Chandler was untangling all of the Christmas lights with help from her sister Heather Chandler  her kids Heather,Riley,Violet,Gabriel,Michael,and Jamie were helping Heather Duke, Heather McNamara,and Veronica  decorate the inside of the house. "Jeez Harley these lights are really tangled."Heather said "I know but hey what are you going to do thanks for helping me decorate my house for the contest this year Heather I really appreciate it." Heather smiled "Anything to help my big sister." Heather said Harley smiled it was nice to finally be able to spend some quality time with her younger sister without all of the arguments they frequently got into during the holidays.

They spent an hour getting all of the lights into a nice untangled mess. Veronica came in with a nice snow globe she carefully walked over to Harley and stood next to her. "Where do you want this snow globe Harley?" Harley looked at the snow globe it was a collectors Yellow Submarine snow globe that JD got for her as a wedding anniversary gift a few years ago."Put that by the fireplace Veronica." "Who got that for you?" Heather asked "JD got it for me as a wedding anniversary gift a few years ago." Veronica went inside and put the snow globe by the fireplace Harley put on her coat and grabbed all of the lights and went outside to start decorating the house on the outside. Gabriel looked at his mom as she climbed upon the roof JD walked out and stood by his son as he watched. "Your mother's going all out this year." 

 

Harley finished decorating the outside of the house three hours later and came in the house snow all over her hair she shook out her hair "I love those outdoor decorations I bought they look awesome the judges will be here tomorrow and I know they will love everything  Hot Coco anyone?" She asked hanging up her coat and Heather was one of the judges so after she helped Harley untangle the lights she left so she wouldn't have an unfair advantage. "Mom have you seen my phone?" Violet asked. " It was almost dead so I plugged it in upstairs for you." Harley said "Thanks mom." Violet said before running upstairs.   


 


End file.
